1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus including a moving image recorder, and more particularly to an imaging apparatus capable of recording a still image during recording of a moving image.
2. Related Art
Some imaging apparatuses have a function enabling recording a still image during recording of a moving image. When recording a still image using such an imaging apparatus during the moving image recording, information on the number of recordable still images is very useful for a user. For example, JP2007-142793A discloses an imaging apparatus that displays, during recording of a moving image, an icon which indicates the number of recordable still images during the recording of a moving image.
In addition, information on the moving image recording time and the remaining moving image recordable time is also useful for the user, during recording of a moving image. An imaging apparatus that displays such information during recording of a moving image is generally known.
In an imaging apparatus capable of recording a still image during recoding of a moving image, both a moving image and a still image can be recorded by selectively switching therebetween as needed. Thus information about the moving image recording and information about the still image recording are both useful for the user. However, the screen size of a display unit of the imaging apparatus is generally small. Thus, when those pieces of information are displayed on the display unit of the imaging apparatus at the same time, lots of pieces of information are displayed on the screen to reduce the visibility of a subject on the display unit so that a problem occurs in lowering user convenience.
Hence, it is desirable for an imaging apparatus capable of recording a still image during recording of moving image to present information about the number of recordable still images, and so on, to the user without lowering user convenience.
To solve the above-described problem, an imaging apparatus is provided, that can record a still image during recording of a moving image, and that can suitably notify a user of the number of recordable still images during the recording of a moving image.